Wipe Away Your Tears
by Persephone1387
Summary: Hermione is sad and Remus comforts her. Not a good summary but the story is okay.


This is a one shot RL/HG fic. This is my first HP story so sorry if it isn't very good. Please review!

Oh, and they aren't my characters so don't sue me.

Wipe Away Your Tears

It was a cold winters day, a large fire had been lit in every room of number 12 Grimmwald place. Hermione sat in the parlor entranced by the flames, her forgotten book lying in her lap. She was one or only two people in the house that day. Almost everyone had gone to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch and they were planning to spend the rest of the day in Diagon Alley. Hermione had turned down her invitation on the alibi that she had summer homework to finish, but truthfully she had been done for weeks. She just didn't feel like going out. She hadn't felt like doing anything for several months now. She preferred to stay locked away in a quiet room at Headquarters.

The only other person with her today was Remus Lupin. She didn't mind him being there. He normally allowed her to detach herself from the rest of the world. He understood how it felt to just want to be left alone. But he also understood that he could never know how she was truly feeling. At the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts Death Eaters had murdered her parents. It was well known that Lucius Malfoy had been the one to perform the Avada Kedavra curse on the Grangers but he was still at large. Dumbledore had ordered that Hermione move into Grimmwald place immediately after her parents' death so it was now her home.

Remus hadn't gone to Diagon Alley saying that he was tired and no one questioned him as the full moon had been only two days earlier. He was actually worried about Hermione. He cared about her and longed to see her smile again. No matter how hard he tried to deny it he loved her. He had loved her since her third year at Hogwarts when he was her DADA professor. He never forgave himself for feeling that way about his 13-year-old student, but he couldn't help it. Not only was she exceptionally bright, she was a beautiful person both inside and out. She had kept his secret and trusted him despite the fact. She only told Ron and Harry that he was a werewolf when she thought they were in danger, which showed loyalty beyond belief. He had almost killed her that night and she never blamed him. She kept him company during his painful transformations in the basement. She tried to make him laugh even when she was sad. All of this made him love her even more. He wanted to hold her, to make everything better. She looked so beautiful sitting there, the flames dancing across her face. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and all he wanted to do was wipe them away and kiss her. He knew she couldn't feel the way he did, he was old enough to be her father.

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She looked up and smiled but tears still glistened in her eyes. He wanted to say something but no words would come. Slowly he placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. His hand was callused but felt warm and comforting. She opened her eyes and stared into his. In them she saw concern and sympathy but there was something else, there was love. He slowly leaned forward and didn't realize what he was doing until their lips met in a soft kiss. He went to move away and apologize but found her arms encircling his neck and her lips pressing harder against his.

Their kiss deepened and only ended when the need for air was desperate. Remus looked into her eyes and told her what he had felt for so long.

"I love you, Hermione."

At that moment the silence was almost deafening. She didn't speak and he knew he shouldn't have said anything. He got up to leave but she grabbed his wrist.

"I love you, too, Remus."

He sat back down and they shared another sweet, lingering kiss. He lay down on the couch and held her close as they both allowed sleep to take them.

And that was where they found them when they got home from Diagon Alley. Asleep together on the couch, a faint smile on both of their faces.

Fin

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. Please review. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!! 


End file.
